An Unknown Way
by Flying for fear
Summary: IA and Kaito, leader of a mercenary group, is given a large sum of money from the Mengurines with only one task: Protect us and work for us. However, IA soon discovers there is more than meets the eye, especially with their daughter Luka... (Teen for now, but I may change it lower or higher)
1. Arrival

**Hello! I am new to fanfic. I am a fan of lots of other games/anime/manga/movies, so expect lots of references to them.**

**I do not own any type of vocaloid/ anything I reference.**

IA pulled her silver scarf higher up her face, nearly obscuring her nose. The snow fell in rushes around her, clinging to her face or eyelashes occasionally. The horse she rode plowed its hooves deeper into the lightly gray snow. The snow was so thick, she could hardly see past her horse's head, so she had to depend on her compass for guidance.

"Hey," A familiar voice resonated. IA turned her head around to the sound of it. Despite the snowfall, she could clearly make out who it was. Kaito sat on the horse next to her, his ridiculously long bangs falling directly into his eyes. His hair, so black it was blue, had a white hat messily stuffed on.

"Aren't you cold?" his voice held a trace of worry.

IA, unconcerned, looked back at her compass, pointing northwards. "I'm fine; all of us are cold, so when we arrive at the Mengurine house we'll rest," She said with confidence.

Kaito turned back to where they were trotting. "I still don't get why they chose winter, of all times to work for them. The Forlic mercenary group rarely takes operations around this time, don't we?"

"Yeah, but look at the sum they gave us. 500,000 Lorins. If someone could give us that much and still have a roof over their heads, we must be dealing with the upper class here. The way upper class," IA explained.

Kaito let out a sigh. "Yeah true, this is twice as much you and I could make in 5 lifetimes,"

"Correct, now let's move on,"

* * *

><p>When they has finally rode through the bitter cold path to the Mengurine household, The Forlic mercenary group was greeted by two figures who stood in front of an imposing iron gate. A long brick wall extended from the left and right of the gate, seemingly never ending in the blindness of snowfall.<p>

Upon closer examinations, IA could see blonde hair dropping out of the hoods that covered both of the figure's heads. One of them lifted their face them to IA and she was shocked at the weight in her eyes; she looked like she had just seen everyone close to her perish in hellfire.

"Hello," the girl greeted quietly. "I am Rin, one of the servants sent to greet you when you arrived. I presume you may be the Forlic mercenary group?"

Kaito leapt off his horse and trudged up to Rin. She was nearly as tall as he was. "Yes you are correct. I am Kaito, co-leader of the Forlic mercenary group, and the one on the black horse is my fellow leader, IA."

The boy then took his hood off and IA got a better look at him. He has blonde hair tied neatly back into a short ponytail, long bangs, and sea blue eyes. A scar erupted from the upper right corner of his cheek to the bottom of his jaw. He was tall as Kaito was, and seemed to sway in the snowfall's wind. He looked like Rin, but by no means girly.

"Good evening, I am Len, brother to Rin and a servant to the Mengurine household. I humbly welcome thou to the Forlic mercenary group," He spoke so softly IA could hardly hear him.

Rin suddenly then pulled a silver key from her coat pocket and inserted it into a keyhole in the iron gate.

"Greetings set aside, this is the Mengurine household, one of the aristocratic families in the country of Loriha. We have been sent to tell you while on the job, Al Mengurine wishes to state you will be complying by the rules, and breaking of any rules will result in an immediate suspension until further notice."

The gate creaked open to a cobblestone path covered in snow by the sides.

"Welcome to Mengurine," both spoke at the same time.

**Ahaha, it was so fun writing that w. Anyway, I will try to upload whenever possible, which means on a weekly basis at the least. Also this be only the ****beginning, so I hope you stick around for more!**

**PS. Since I am new, can anyone tell me how to add new chapters? I don't know how...**


	2. Feast

**FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS. Anyway, thanks to _Fuyukaze Mahou_ for leaving a comment, following and favoriteing(no clue how to spell that) my story! Hopefully, you won't regret it! Also I managed to upload immediately on the day after because I do not have school today. Unfortunately, that's not going to be the case most of the time since I have school. Anyway enjoy!**

Rin led the group down the snow covered path entirely by natural instinct**. **She knew where to go and how to not get lost, even with the entire surrounding landscape covered in a thick blanket of snow.

"So," Len said in an attempt to start conversation. "How many of the Forlic mercenary group are there?"

"There are approximately 348 of us. However, only 24, including IA and I, rose for this occasion. It seemed Mr. Mengurine only wished for the best of the best to arrive," Kaito explained through his muffler.

While Len and Kaito resumed their rather awkward and soft conversation, IA observed the area surrounding her. While the brick wall melted away into the night sky, the tops were visible, and reached far beyond IA's imagination. _If the brick wall itself not be visible _IA thought, _then the Mengurines might be a customer with a larger coin purse than I initially expected._

"If you are wondering," Rin said, suddenly crashing IA's train of thought. "The Mengurine household is the fifth largest privately owned land in the country,"

"You read my thoughts," IA said. Rin smiled with a touch of melancholy.

When the Forlic mercenary group finally arrived at the front of the house, IA's breath was taken away by the pure enormous size of it. IA had seen plenty of large estates in her travel before, but none compared to the gargantuan house before her.

A line of thin, sprawled trees with gnarled braches fringed a clearly visible cobblestone path set directly in front of her. Marble columns held up the stone roof of a patio roughly the size of a middleman's bedroom. Two black painted lampposts were put on the right and left of the patio, and a door, obviously crafted using a high quality form of wood, stood carved with intricate patterns and a bass doorknob engraved with tiny symbols.

The house itself was made from brick, and curtain covered windows lined the house. Already, IA felt nervousness crawl into her mind and mock her.

_ You truly think you are suitable to work for such aristocrats such as the Mengurines? _It said with a sneer. _ Preposterous! You are not comely, you have no appeal, you will walk in with dirt smeared on your face and they shall laugh. After all, who would want a girl wh-_

"Are you all right ma'am?" Rin asked. " Your face has flushed to a shade of scarlet."

"I am all right," IA said, although her mind was telling her otherwise.

Len walked up to the door and looked back at the small group that had formed in front of the house. "When you come in, please follow the maids or servants for a clothes change and then you shall be seated for an honorary feast in your favor, with high quality meat, wine, bread and vegetables, accompanied with pastries for dessert,"

Kaito raised his eyebrows at the statement. "A feast sounds good, better that good actually, fantastic. But may I inquire if any consumables be poisoned?"

* * *

><p>"Hmmm," IA's maid had her hand on her mouth, a quizzical expression on her face. IA was dressed in a black gown that tightened around her waist and even more as it traveled down. It sparkled and caused IA to squint, yet yielded no effect on her maid. "Too flashy, plus your hair gives you the appearance of melted silver and ink, and that is not a good thing."<p>

"Umm, how about the third dress I tried on?" IA suggested. It was a white evening dress with silver colored thread weaved through it, and fell to a faint shade of blue as it traveled down.

" Whaaaat? That one? I thought Dress No. 6 was an absolute perfect match on you!"

"It was pink, short and frilly," IA said darkly." I looked like a walking candy store."

The maid chuckled in a joking manner. "Oh all right then, long and white it is. It makes you look like winter though, I'll give you that. Maybe white flats with the platinum buckle for your shoes?"

"Yes I will take those."

After the excruciatingly long process that is dress picking, IA exited the doorway and felt the coolness of winter leaking into the house. Shivering, she walked down the carpeted hallway to the dining table.

As Len had promised, an untouched feast was laid out. Broiled chicken sat on porcelain white plates. Three large, stuffed turkeys was placed in the middle, right, and left of the dining table. Baskets containing bread, pretzels, brioche, and a pastry IA did not recognize were scattered about the table. Goblets containing dark purple wine was doled out to each of the sitting persons. Cooked fish with chopped bananas were sitting in a particularly large plate, and bowls containing still wet tomatoes and green salad was set nearly everywhere.

For the table itself, it was long and covered by a white sheet that reached the floor. 30 chairs were set, and 25 were occupied. That meant IA was the last to arrive.

Blushing with embarrassment, IA quickly walked and sat down in the nearest possible seat.

"So nice of you to join us," a voice called out. A man in his mid forties stood at the head of the table, at the right of his, a woman. The man himself, had brown hair flecked with gray, yet a stern, young appearance to him. Blue eyes with a cold glare was directed at IA. He must be Al

The woman on the other hand, was of exceptional beauty. Long, blonde hair flowed to her waist, and light blue eyes accentuated the slight heart shape of her face. Thick and impossibly long eyelashes swayed almost like clothes in the wind , catching IA's attention. A sleeveless gown she donned like a peacock, sea blue and calm. Pink lips set upon a beautiful face. She must be Lily, his wife whom he married recently.

"Grand, now that you have arrived, let the feast commence!"

People around IA, including Kaito ate noisily, but IA hardly touched her plate. An extra seat was to the left of Al, was not occupied. It had been sewn with pink thread and blue dyed leather, and looked like something that belonged in a museum. Why was it empty?

"Kaito, and er- IA was it? Yes, I'm sure it was IA. Meet me in my study upstairs. It is the room with the largest doors," Al suddenly said. The feast room went dead silent.

**Ending! I'm ending it cause I know that if I write anymore this shall spiral into a full novel. So I ended it in the most natural way possible. I still have yet to introduce Luka, so please be patient with me!**

**Also, now thinking on it, references will be hard to incorporate into the story, so yeahh…..**

**Thank you for reading, and until then, good day or good night!**


	3. Meeting

**All right so, my schooling is up and at them once again. I appreciate all reviews/rates and whatnot. Since I see that line in every story I have read so far, I feel obliged to mention it.**

IA, taking careful steps, trekked up the grand staircase that led to Al's study. It felt like a whole millennium, but her slowed pace was caused by the sudden hushed voices when Al announced his desire to meet the both of them. Why shouldn't she be nervous?

" Don't be- just don't be nervous," Kaito had reassured her over and over again. Great pep talk.

"I am not nervous, you can be concerned about yourself," the words tumbled so naturally out of her mouth she was shocked. Was she really that cold?

He stared in a bit of silence, but turned his head, and started up the staircase with a slightly quickened pace.

The two of them finally managed to arrive in front of the large and impeccably polished doors of Al's study. Kaito grabbed the doorknobs and swung them open.

The study was every bit as grandiose as IA had imagined. The room itself was circular shaped, with a hanging chandelier from the arched ceiling. Soft carpeting, made from a animal pelt of some sort, and the walls lined with tall, tall ,tall bookcases. An window which overlooked an snow covered garden and fountain was in the wall at the other side. In front of the window was a desk, and next to the doors of the study, was a flickering fireplace.

Al was sitting in the chair of the study. IA, blushed and hurried to the desk and stood for a deep bow. She didn't notice Kaito standing next to her.

"Err- sorry, terribly sorry for inconveniencing you sir, it's just that your home is so large and-" IA stutted.

"You may stop speaking now," He said rather harshly. "please tale a seat,"

Kaito sat with a calm composure in one of the two desks in front of the desk. IA, in a attempt to copy his cavalier nature, quickly sat down as well.

Al pressed his gloved hand firmly into the desk." I called you here to discuss the true nature of your hiring,"

"Kaito frowned. "True nature?" his gestures seemed to tell IA to not speak.

"Yes, I had to withhold some information, and I felt that you two, the leaders, would be the most reliable to speak with, despite the fact the one of you is a _she," _The last word felt piercing on IA. But she did not speak.

"Anyway, I have an eighteen year old daughter. Her name is Luka,"

"Eighteen? But you wife appeared so-"

"She is Luka's stepmom, not her biological mother. She passed away in a carriage accident seventeen years back."

An uncomfortable silence laid in the sir, laced with a tone of disgust.

Al sighed, "That is not relevant to our topic. The past is in the past. I will tell you now, without hesitation: Luka is a sickly girl."

IA opened her mouth."Sickly?"

"Yes I am afraid so," something about his tone seemed dark. "She can hardly walk without getting exhausted, and spends most of her time in bed. Most unfortunately, she had begun sleepwalking. Last spring, guards found her multiple times in the garden, still in her nightgown. That poses even more of a threat in the winter, where harsh temperatures are all around,"

"So?" Kaito inquired.

Suddenly, his gaze sharpened on IA, causing her to shrink back. "You are a girl, the only girl of the group. You shall bed in Luka's room."

Kaito stood up. "What? But I believed you-"

"What I said in the past is of little importance. The girl, IA shall be Luka's guard."

"Our meeting is adjourned. IA shall head straight up to Luka's room, a maid shall take you there," Al said calmly.

* * *

><p>The girl, Luka was sitting up in the bed, staring straight at IA. She had the fragile appearance of a porcelain figure. Pale skin and small lips set upon a small face on a small head. Light blue eyes with long eyelashes adorned her face. Long pink hair fell in straight strands to her waist, and long bangs covered her forehead.<p>

The room was big, and a light shade of clashing blue and pink. A window with long white drapes was on her wall, and her door, was small and white, At least compared to any other door. Fuzzy white carpeting and right smack in the middle, a bed with a curtained bed. White sheets and a large white pillowcase was placed in a delicate manner. On that bed was Luka It had the uncanny resemblance to ice cream.

"Hello! I am Luka! And you may be?" She said with unexpected heartiness.

"Err- I am IA. I shall be your new security guard."

Luka beamed. "Oh good, a girl! The last one was a total pervert you know? I hate perverts. But Papa fired him!"

"Whatever, where do I sleep?"

"Oh oh! Over there on the red couch! It imported straight from Merian! Made with only the richest clothes known to man!"

"Grand, I am going to sleep now, so keep your lights on. Oh, also I am a pretty light sleeper, so don't worry about that Luka."

"Okay! But first, drink this milk! It helps you sleep!"

"But-

"DRINK IT!"

"Okay okay!" IA took the milk from Luka's hand and took a sip. It was surprisingly bitter just like sleep pow-

The world around IA turned black and she passed out.

* * *

><p>"I wish we could meet in the garden, not under my window," Luka sighed. She curled into him. "It would be a lot more romantic."<p>

"Yes darling, but your father's study overlooks the garden. And we can't risk that."

"I guess you are right," Luka said with a sigh.

"Oh by the way, I walked past your room when you were with that silver haired mercenary. Put on a better disguise please, you sounded like an airhead, not the wise Luka that I love,"

"But it was better!" Luka whined.

"Oh all right, just be careful around her, I did some snooping around, and it looks like she had a bow and arrow set with her."

"Reallly- that seems unbelievable."

"Be careful Luka. I love you."

"Me too Len."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHA, there it is! The character twist…. thing. All right, so I might as well make a little character list thing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IA (Last name unknown)<strong>

**Age: 17**

**Likes: Archery, daggers, meat, the moon**

**Dislikes: Alcohol, dishonest people, snotty people, spicy food, feeling negative emotions, dresses, bad memories**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito (Last name unknown)<strong>

**Age: 18**

**Likes: Swords, horseback riding, IA, reading, puzzles**

**Dislikes: Boredom, sweet food, thieves, being drunk**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka Megurine<strong>

**Age: 18**

**Likes: Dresses, sleeping, sunshine, birds, bells, music, Len, fish, family**

**Dislikes: Smoke, rain, chilliness, obstacles, not being able to walk, disease**

* * *

><p><strong>Len Kagmene<strong>

**Age: 18**

**Likes: Fruit, Luka, washing, hand to hand combat, leather, art**

**Dislikes: Cold rice, stains, suspicious people, birds, wilting plants**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Mengurine<strong>

**Age: 48**

**Likes: Work, being in charge, new wife, daugter, grandfather clocks**

**Dislikes: Memories of old wife, spineless people, change**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Mengurine<strong>

**Age: 24**

**Likes: Silk, brushes, calligraphy, comfort**

**Dislikes: Hard labor, getting wet, grapes**

* * *

><p><strong>I will add more as more characters are introduced.<strong>

**PS. I cannot, for the life of me, indent or properly space paragraphs. It isn't working**


	4. Effects

_She screamed and fell on her side, rolling side to side, although the chain jerked her motions. The whiplash had been streaked clean across her back, taking away a layer of skin with it. The man who held the other end of the chain jerked her to her feet. "Stand the hell up!" He screamed._

_Slowly, she trembled to her feet, afraid of the next whiplash. "You don't want to be sold, do you?" He sneered. "There are some awful mean people out there who can hurt you in ways beyond your imagination,"_

"_Now get back to-"_

* * *

><p>IA jolted awake, covered in sweat. She hated those memories. Absolutely despised them.<p>

Had she fallen asleep? A small teacup with spilled milk lay next to her.

Did Luka _drug _her?!

Resentment filled IA's system as she stormed to her the door. How dare that brat drug her and make her go through that?

Swinging the door open, IA swayed a bit as the aftereffects of the drug took its hold. Her vision blurred, but she shook it out and continued marching.

Little did she know that the second she took that step outside, the entire world burst, stars filled her vision and she swayed, swayed, swayed and begun to fall.

An arm suddenly shot out and caught her by the waist, snapping her back to reality.

"Are you okay?" It was Kaito. He must have been walking down the halls and saw her. "You nearly collapsed,"

"I'm fine as ever," She spat out the words and continued her frenzied march. Of course, IA ran into a wall.

"Jeez are you okay? You look like you've been drugged,"

"I don't need, don't need-" . The aftereffects kicked in and once again, IA passed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey are you awake?" A gentle voice emanated in IA's ear. Turning her head, a young woman sat next to IA's bed, holding a cloth of water.<p>

The young woman had white hair tied back with a black ribbon. Her long hair nearly reached her waist. She had extremely pale skin and red eyes, with long lashes. Why was everyone pretty here?

"Err- a man came into her carrying you. He said you passed out, and probably needed some medical attention. Looks to me that you've been suffering from overdose of a sleep powder of some sort," Her gentle voice irritated IA. How could she be so calm?

"Um, yes very well then," IA mumbled. " How long have I been out? And where's Luka?"

"Oh it's 12:00 AM now. You've been out for quite a while. As for Miss Luka, she is upstairs being examined by a doctor right now,"

IA leapt out of bed. "I am all right now, thank you for your concern, Miss-uh,"

"Miss Haku,"

"Oh yes! Thank you so very much!"

* * *

><p>Luka stared at her legs. Her doctor had just told her she would never be able to walk again, much less run.<p>

Well, sucks to be them. They don't know the truth behind it all. That she's been faking.

Her mind wandered back to Len and his warm smile. Seeing him whenever she could was the highlight of her day. Well, even her week.

"There's no hope left for your daughter," The doctor's voice was clearly visible. " Honestly, your daughter is very lucky to be born into such a prestigious family as yours. Most children born like that in the peasant's class are left behind,"

Those words chilled her to the bone, Children, younger than she, poorer than she, was left, abandoned in the streets, crying for their mother who never came.

It chilled her even more knowing what happened to those children

The inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, I know this chapter is shorter than the usual, but I can't conceive any other ideas.<strong>

**On that note, since the chapter is short, I will open up information on the social class of Loriha(the country)**

**Upper: Prestigious families, nobles, aristocratic, high ranking government officials. **

**Middle: Skilled workers, merchants, tax collectors, doctors**

**Lower (Peasant class): Poor, unskilled workers, jobless,**

**The lower class makes up most of the population.**


	5. Discovery

**All right, serious question, should I start a new story and divide my attention? If you did reply, thank you in advance**

The old man was made of tough stuff, and no matter how much IA pleaded, he wouldn't let her into Luka's room.

Completely enraged, IA stormed outside to the snow covered yard, now slightly warmed by the winter sun. A bow and sheath and arrows clasped in her hands, IA's idea of "blowing off steam" included her target practicing.

Just as her fifth arrow sunk deep into the bark of the tree, a dreamy voice sounded.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Don't you know those are Madame Mengurine's favorite trees?"

IA whirled around to see a girl completely clothed in a black robe, as opposed to IA's fur coat. The girl had red eyes and pink hair curled back into two curls. A dreamy smile was faintly seen on her lips.

"I won't stop you of course though," She tittered. "Do you know what lied beyond these very walls?" The girl rushed forward and planted her palm against the brick. "A town, a community in turmoil. I can feel that pain of the people leaking in and bleeding the trees inside out. But anyhow, can you feel it? Their screams?"

IA, mortified by the crazed words of the girl, stood there in complete shock.

"Err-"

The girl then without warning, rushed forward and grabbed both of IA's wrists.

"Ahhh, you probably don't know what I am speaking of, but that's alright, no one does. I am Kasane Teto, cook of the Household. Alive for 15 winters, and hopefully a lot more."

IA awkwardly took a step back, freeing herself of the unusually strong grip of the girl. "Um, goodbye," She quickly turned around and headed back to the mansion, leaving the strange and perky girl by herself.

* * *

><p>Kaito was pacing the carpeted area back and forth, thinking hard. He'd need to evenly disperse the members, then have then routinely shift between times, but then-<p>

His headache struck again and he groaned, slumping back in a chair. This was not an easy task. But without IA, he had to think for himself, so that meant a lot more pressure to keep up on his vows.

Luka was sitting on her wheelchair having been wheeled out by Rin. Thanking her, Luka quickly diverted her undivided attention to the courtyard. Servants were clearing snow off the cobblestone pathway, among them being Len

Her smile unfurled on her face, as she thought of their next meeting. AS long as it was kept secretive, they would have no-

A hand spun Luka's wheelchair around, making her face who did so. It was IA, an enraged expression on her face.

Unfazed, Luka smiled like an idiot. "Oh hi! How are you doing!" In reality, Luka was pleading in her mind for IA to go away.

IA' expression darkened. " How? How am I doing! _How I am doing!" _Her voice was sharp full of daggers.

"You drugged me. You….drugged….me,"

Luka tittered. "Oh yes! You collapsed! When that happened, a guard came in and took me out! I guess he didn't notice you,"

If it wasn't illegal, IA would wring her neck like a chicken.

As much as IA would love to teach the brat a lesson( Even though Luka is older than IA) she was forbidden from doing so. Groaning, IA slumped against the balcony walls, her hand covering her face. "I just-I just-"

Luka wheeled herself to Luka and flashed a grin. "It's okay. I won't tell papa about what happened. Besides, I thought it might be funny to knock you out!"

_Funny my a-_

Luka tugged on IA's coat. "Is this made of fur?"

IA yanked it back. "Yes it is," She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Meiko was a young maid who was frequently harassed by the guards. As much as she would love to kick them right back in the face, that would mean her skirt lifting up.<p>

Now, Meiko was storming down the hall, ignoring the catcalls and whistles of the drunk guards. A basket filled with washed, unfolded clothes were grasped firmly in her hands, and she marched down the hall. But her attention wasn't on the clothes.

As much as Meiko tried to deny it, she had really liked that blue-ish black haired mercenary. He was unusually cavalier in a lot of situations, and much to her disdain, watched the silver haired one a lot.

A blush went up Meiko's face before she stomped it down. She had a mission, a mission that would change everything, and she couldn't let a petty crush stay in her way.

But every time he saw her, she would straighten up.

* * *

><p>Around 12, IA had her eyes peeled wide open at the tiny form in the bed. Luka appeared to have fallen asleep, and IA needed to protect her.<p>

Cocking her head, IA noticed something. The body wasn't breathing, wasn't rising up and down in the pattern of human sleep breathing.

IA let out a string of colorful curses as she flipped over the blanket, revealing a lump of pillows carefully arranged to appear human. Chiding herself for not noticing earlier, IA grabbed he coat and headed out the door.

After following a trail of dead ends, IA burst outside, and deeply regretted grabbing the first coat she saw, as it was brutal outside.

Cursing and angry, IA marched through the snow bank, praying that Luka had not sleepwalked outside.

Two figures were visible in the near distance. Breathing a sigh of relief, IA marched forwards, even though the snow bit at her uncovered ankle.

Just as she got closer, she stopped.

They didn't seem to see her yet, thank god, but the two figures were awful close.

Very, very close.

**All right, so back to the subject of a possible new story, should I base one on a song (there is one that I want to write about) or just something like a highschool life? Thank you very much.**


	6. Training

**Hello there, I thank you in advance for the reading of **_**An Unknown Way.**_** All reviews , ratings, etc are heartily appreciated, coming from a newbie. **

"You are completely sure about that?" Kaito asked questionably.

IA took a swig of the coffee again, a small brown stain left on the top of her lip.

"Of course I am! They were awfully close!"

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. Kaito was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when IA rushed in. She had told him about seeing Luka and some blonde person together. Very close.

"It seemed very intimate. Perhaps a roman-"

Kaito sighed and covered his eyes with his hand "Look, I don't know whether or not what you say is really what you saw, but I went out there myself, and saw no none out there."

IA turned to face him " Well what do you think it was?" She sounded infuriated.

"A snowman?" Kaito said sarcastically.

Grumbling, IA hopped off the stool and walked out the door.

Thanks to the fact that IA was put with Luka, there was the fact of seeing the little brat(even though Luka was older and larger than IA). Not caring to give her a cursory glance, IA walked to the sofa where she was supposed to sleep.

But Luka was asleep, her form curled up beneath her huge sheets. Pink hair was scattered messily around her, dropping near the brat's waist.

Sighing, IA fell back onto the couch and almost immediately drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after having wolfed down a messy breakfast of eggs and toast, IA had stumbled into the Mengurines' yard, sleep deprived. By that point, she had completely given up on hopes of teaching Luka a lesson, settling for an easier route.<p>

Kaito was already up and at it, instructing his comrades. 23 Forlic members were in the process of training, loud grunts and practice swords clashing through the air.

He turned around and grinned at IA. "Got a good night's rest, eh?"

"How are you so perky? You got to sleep around the same time I did."

He laughed heartily. "I'm used to it. Besides, our only female member of the 24 and current reigning hand to hand combat queen has got a few challengers waiting for her."

"Can't this wait?"

"Nope."

Sighing, IA shouted, "All right! Who wants to fight me?"

"Hey!" She turned her head around to the voice and moaned. It was Shin(**This is an random and slightly significant side character OC, ****not a Vocaloid). ** She could literally feel his cocky attitude from an 8 meter distance.

Shin was a rather handsome boy, grudgingly acknowledged by IA. He had short light brown hair, long bangs, coal black eyes, and a smile that said "I'm better than you." Yet, he was popular among females of any place they gone to, a typical, tall playboy.

This was one of the many reasons why she was annoyed by him.

"I want a rematch." He boasted, like he knew he was going to win.

"Bug off," She yelled back. IA turned to Kaito. "This is one of the challengers? But I beat him about 6 times already!"

"Did I say challengers? I meant challenger_," _Kaito answered back.

IA stormed back to the Mengurine household. "This isn't worth my time!"

Shin snorted. "Fine, you're going to act like a child, act like a child,"

IA paused, and everyone went dead silent. IA had a pet peeve for being called insults, and "child" topped the list.

She whirled around, and faced him. "Fine! If you want a beating so bad-"

"Excuse me,"

IA looked to where the voice was coming from, and was surprised at who she saw.

A young woman, probably around 18, was looking at therm. IA had no clue who she was, but she was a gorgeous woman. Short, brown hair was styled into a very fashionable hairdo. Deep brown eyes and full lips perfectly complimented her slightly heart shaped face. She was wrapped in a large coat that fell to her knees, with tall leather boot.

She smiled a rather shy smile. "Umm, I just so happened to see your group out and practicing. May I ask you to not create such a loud racket? It is disturbing Miss Luka."

"Hello there," Shin said smugly," You are quite a beautiful girl. Has anybody told you that?"

"Ignore him, he's got as much common sense as a mule," IA told the girl.

Ignoring IA, Shin laughed. "Oh, I'm afraid that for now a certain girl stands between you and I. But for now, goodbye." Shin turned around and walked away.

"Geez, how did he get into your group?" The girl asked.

"He may not look like it, but he's got a way with swords."

"Ahh."

IA faced the pretty faced girl. "What's your name?"

"I am Meiko, servant to the Mengurines." She bowed down deeply.

By the time IA had defeated her so called "contender" it was noon. The sun had dipped down to the horizon, like a yellow circle leaving a trail on fire.

* * *

><p>Len was excruciatingly bored at the time. He could not visit Luka, and was confined to his chambers. Sighing, he turned and looked outside his chamber window. The crescent moon seemed to be taunting him, telling him what he could not have. Freedom, happiness.<p>

Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that this is being read by me, I can see that is one of my more... weaker writing. I deeply apologize for that.<strong>

**On to other business, I think this will be a 10-20 chapter story, maybe more. We shall just have to see.**


	7. Secrets

Murmuring spread like a wave amongst the small crowd. Worry, fear and fright were clearly lacing the air, for a dangerous expedition laid out for them all.

"Quiet!" All voices ceased their chit chat and turned to face their leader. Her tall figure was covered by a hooded cape, casting eerie shadows across her. A sly grin was growing on her dainty lips.

"I know you are all nervous, for we all want equality amongst the classes. But this mission shall change history, the way our country functions, the way we live forevermore," She spoke.

"We will topple down the elites, and we shall become one!" Her voice was greeted with cheering from the crowd.

She turned her back on them, and she thought of the spies within the Mengurine Mansion. Hopefully, they were both okay.

* * *

><p>Rin was holding back tears as Miss Haku wrapped a bandage around her burns. "What had happened?" Miss Haku asked.<p>

Rin winced and opened her mouth. "I struck myself with the poker. By accident."

"Ahh, be careful. Your burns aren't as severe as they probably should be, so that is very lucky."

A tear slipped down Rin's cheek. "Yes. I was very lucky. Very lucky indeed."

* * *

><p>"So, IA, do you like anything?" Luka was sitting up in her bed, trying to engage in conversation with the bored mercenary.<p>

"I like archery," IA said.

"Archery? Isn't that a man's thing?" Luka asked.

IA bristled at that comment. "No, archery can be used by all genders, not just men." She was surprised at how hostile she sounded.

Luka grinned back at her. "Ohh, goody!"

Sighing, IA sat back in her couch. A massive storm had suddenly appeared, devastating houses and people alike. The howling wind and snow beating against the window was starting to get on her nerves.

But Luka seemed unfazed by it all, acting like the bratty airhead she was.

It didn't help that IA still wanted to wipe that dreamy smile right off her face.

It also didn't help that the door suddenly swung open, making IA jump off the couch.

"What the hell?" IA yelled. She turned her head to see who made such a loud racket,. It was one of the servants who had greeted IA, Len was it?

"Errm-" His posture suddenly straightened. "Luka, please prepare, you are about to leave your room and head downstairs."

Her smile widened. "Yayy!"

Len hurriedly walked over to Luka's bed, and lifted her up, bridal style. He went over to Luka's wheelchair and daintily placed her in there. Then he proceeded to rush out the door at an unusually face pace.

"Why the hell is he rushing like that?" IA muttered. She jumped off the couch and decides to go see if he was really right about that.

But she wasn't expecting what happened next.

Luka looked up at Len. They were at the base of the staircase(**Luka's room is on the ground story, not the upper story).**

"Len, what happened?" Luka spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Luka, I really am." Len said softly, Then he leaned forwards

And he kissed her, right then and there. She wasn't prepared, she didn't know how to react. Luka just sat there and enjoyed the kiss.

Neither of them knew IA was on the top of the staircase, having just discovered their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>All righty then. This be where IA discovered their secret. How will she react? And who are the two spies in the Mengurine household?<strong>

**This is really short...I am so sorry.**


	8. Matters of past and present

**Yay, she knows of the secret.**

* * *

><p>It was almost natural, nearly on instinct, for IA to slip around the pillar and slide down onto the floor. It took her a few minutes to comprehend all of what had happened.<p>

The blonde servant, Len, probably leagues lower than Luka in social status, had kissed her. He had bent down and kissed her. And she did not hesitate to accept that kiss.

Naturally, IA was in shock. It was the tall boy who had greeted the Forlic Mercenary when they first arrived, He and the girl who resemble him as much as a mirror.

But what really horrified IA? She had once heard rumors of children who disgraced their rich family. Who had been banished out with their lovers, their name eternally ruined.

* * *

><p>Of course no one believed her. No one would believe the ravings of a pink haired cook. No one would believe Teto's ravings of a town being drowned out in a deep shade of red, mixed with a tinge of black. When the buildings built with brick and stone fell, and the ones with wood and mud rose. A time where the light would be blocked by the falling of too many leaves.<p>

They never believed her. Not even the silver haired mercenary.

But Teto had seen the silver haired. In the crimson massacre, a single sound shall cry out with all of its faltering strength.

That cry shall belong to the mercenary.

Teto giggled and nestled back into her bed of hay(Teto refused to sleep on a mattress-believed that the cotton of her bed would turn into a cloud and soar to the sky), thinking of the whispers she had heard from the unknown and humanity alike. The former telling her of the distorted future,the latter speaking of her actions.

She could feel it. The silver haired mercenary's inner turmoil.

And her horrible future.

* * *

><p>Kaito had not been sleeping in his private guest room. He had been thinking back to IA, her worried look made him worried as well. As if her mirrored every stressful emotion she felt. Why was she so concerned of the matter of the two people she supposedly saw? Is it going to impact them in any harmful matter?He truly hoped it didn't impact them in any way, be it for the better or for the worse.<p>

His subconscious made him realize something. Why was he so concerned for IA? She could fend off Shin and the other challengers in hand-to-hand combat; so why was he so nervous for her.

It's not like he has feelings for her or anything...

Kaito flushed in that thought. _Of course he wouldn't have feelings for her! After she is his partner in leading the Forlic mercenary group, no more, no less!_

Still, he couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>Only about half an hour had passed by when IA decided to sneak a look around the marble pillar that reached to the roof. To check whether or not Len and Luka were really there.<p>

Surprisingly, they weren't. Both had vanished from the spot IA had saw them kiss. There existed no evidence of their being there.

IA staggered to her feet, She would deal with that problem later.

She continued staggering, all the way back to Luka's wide room. She staggered over to the sofa where she slept and slumped down in it.

IA closed her eyes and watched the tiny bright lights within the darkness.

Those little lights whenever IA closed her eyes always comforted her. She liked to think of them as representations for her problems, a light within the darkness.

They reminded her too much of her past.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Eleven years ago<span>**

"Wow, Grandma!" IA exclaimed. Her dress was one of fascination. It was long, reaching all the way to her feet. The waist up had been adorned with little specks of diamond, and had long sleeves, so long they went beyond her fingertips. The dress it self was dark blue at the chest, fading to snow- white at the bottom. The hem was silver, as were the thread at the end of her sleeves. He entire dress was adorn with tiny flecks of diamonds, and a large, crescent shaped silver pin was attached to her hair. She looked like the elegant night sky.

Her Grandma clapped her hands together. "I know right! Isn't it just darling?"

IA nodded her head in agreement. "Yes!"

In two weeks' time, IA, descendant of the founder of the sleepy town she resided in, would celebrate her seventh birthday. IA was born when the crescent moon peeked over the horizon, and she was dubbed Luna Irinine of Aversen. Due to the length of her name, most townsfolk stuck to calling her IA, cutting out the "Luna" part.

The seamstress smiled at IA's happiness. "I hope you don't mind me keeping this here. After all, it could get torn,"

IA's Grandmother laughed. "Oh no dear, we want that dress to be safe!"

IA slid out of her magnificent gown and put on her attire of a blouse, skirt, and apron. She slid her sandals back onto her feet.

Grandmother came around and took one of IA's hands. "Let's go now dear."

The young girl then twirled around and looked at her aging caretaker. "Yes Grandma!"

IA skipped out of the friendly seamstress's shop, with her jolly grandmother in tow.

They had already made preparations for her party. First, a feast involving all of IA's favorite treats would be held. Then, there would be a cake of course, followed by refreshments for guests. The final part of her party and the one IA looked most forward to, was a fireworks show. The dazzling, multi-colored explosions that streaked across the sky in extravagant fashion never failed to entrance IA. It was always glorious, always fantastic, always bedazzling.

But this year, the ground and sky would be dyed red.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I decided to maybe use a few chapters to explain IA's past. She is an important figure in her town, and was very happy, So how did such a happy girl become such a serious one?<strong>

** On to other matters, another favorite! Thank you very much _Cure-chan_! I hope you enjoy this story till the end!**

** P.S I've officially decided to start another story, I've already got the first chapter written out. Look out for it!**

**P.S.S Why won't indentations at the start of paragraphs save?**


	9. Of Rebellions and Wars

**Sweet potato pie, two more followers! Thank you so much _Hannah L-Sama _and _Belokurov _for your follows! They are very much appreciated and makes me very elated!**

** On a another note, my computer was acting wonky yesterday, so I'm a bit nervous...**

**Random side note, I guess I should mention I like using time skips a lot.**

**Also, this chapter involves mention of self-harm and blood/death.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Remember the <strong>past<strong>..._**  
><strong>

IA lived in a moderate home. One floor, a garden, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a lavatory. The essentials, and enough to allow themselves to enjoy a little.

It was a home where IA was happy, a place where she would always be safe. A place where the world couldn't reach her, and she could cocoon herself within the comforts of her home.

She was walking up the measly cobblestone pathway that led to the house. IA was ahead of her grandmother, who was talking joyously to her about the party. It was going to be a time of wonder and magic, where celebration would erupt in the people like a volcano.

IA spun on her feet to face her grandmother. "I know you told me that my party wasn't going to be for another 2 weeks, but I'm waiting for it so much?1 I wish that the sun and moon would hurry up!"

IA's Grandmother chuckled. "Oh, I know, but for now, let's get dinner ready. We can't fret of a matter in two weeks."

IA nodded. "All right!"

Skipping down the path, IA, opened the door and went inside. She opened the wooden shutters, allowing sunlight to filter through. Turning around, she grinned.

She did not know of an army much away from her sleepy village. She did not know of the war between two countries, and that her village lay on the border between these two countries.

She did not know of the hell that would be unleashed with a battle cry.

* * *

><p><em> <span> Live in the <strong>present<strong>..._

Al wondered why Kaito of the Forlic mercenary group was so concerned for that girl, IA was her name? She seemed like the type to brush away any help and do anything on her own.

Just like...no, he couldn't think about that now.

"Are you alright?"

Al turned around to his very young wife, Lily, standing in the doorway of his office. She was wearing a dress with the color of fresh cream.

"You seem very nervous."

"I'm alright Lily. Just contemplating a few things."

"A few things? Like what?"

Al and Lily's marriage wasn't out of love. Al's original wife had passed away in the accident, and Lily had married him. His original wife was the one out of love, Lily, out of a promise by Al's great-grandfather and Lily's grandfather. They acted like acquaintances, not a husband and wife.

"It's nothing for a woman to be concerned of. I can carry the weight of it by myself."

" A _woman? _Al, you know very well of my status."

That was very true. Lily, before their marriage, had helped her brother in his company management. Rumor had it that it was all Lily's work that got her brother's company to the top if the market. She had balanced all finances and kept expensive debts at bay. Lily was a financial queen and beyond.

"Hmm, the look on your face suggests your remembering. Are you thinking of the peasant's outbreaks?"

Al looked at her curiously. "Outbreaks?"

Lily walked up to stand beside him. "A rebel group has been running around, causing riots and other chaos. They've been demanding equality among us all, that the class system is useless, and that everything should be settled as judgement by people themselves, not by the weight of their pocketbooks," She snickered. "Fools, all of them."

Al was surprised at her last comment. "Why?" he inquired.

She looked at him with her light blue eyes holding no trace of worry or regret. They unnerved him. "They say people should be judged by who they are. But how do we know who someone truly is? Humans are complex beings; personality is made of layers, not one definite trait. A person could be brave, but greedy. These rebels say that only good people deserve to be rich. But it is the naïve nature of these rebels that amuse me. A person is just as capable of being molded as clay is. If a good person is given power, power shall blind their judgement. It is wealth and power that leads to downfall of people, but we all desire it anyway, and I can't say I blame them."

Lily begin chuckling. "Generalizations can be very dangerous. The poor assumes the rebel group shall be their savior from the hell they live in. But how do they know the rebels shall truly change their life for the better?"

* * *

><p>Rin burned herself. No one else knew that. She would take the red-hot poker and stick it to her skin. She herself wasn't sure why she did it. Something about the scorch of her skin comforted her, the sloughing of her skin soothed her rather than hurt her.<p>

Her own brother didn't notice. He was too busy with household management and that Luka girl. Rin had figured it out a long time ago.

They were first employed when they were 15. Len worked as a dishwasher, scrubbing down stains and grim. Rin worked as a laundress. She hated it. She hated mixing vats of chemicals to clean clothes, she hated the toxic smell of the washroom, she hated the constant steam that obscured vision, she hated pulling the clothes through a strainer, she hated rubbing them until her fingers peeled. She hated everything about it.

One day, after a year of working as a laundress, Rin was suddenly raised to servant. Gone were the thick, sweaty dresses and heavy gloves. Gone were the gray and fringed face masks. She was to wear a blouse, long black skirt and shiny loafers. Instead of stirring and straining, it was greeting and serving. Len too, was raised to butler. His job, however, also included clearing snowfall and lighting lamps.

Neither of them minded though. It was a real breath taker.

She found out.

She learned one day of Len and Luka's relationship when she saw them. Against one another.

Kissing.

It was probably more intimate, but she didn't dare take a step closer. She was shocked.

Her older brother, who had found them jobs, was making out with the daughter of the Mengurine family.

He stopped noticing Rin from that day on wards. He greeted her, but it was never an affectionate greeting.

She wanted him to notice her.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

><p><span><em>The <strong>past<strong> shall decide or destroy one's destiny..._

IA was sleeping on her feather bed when she felt the rumbling of many feet. Her, being a very light sleeper, drowsily pulled herself up.

A moving black shadow was falling closer. Torches were being lit in the crowd, and a drum roll could be heard.

This was not the drum roll of a parade or celebration. It was the loud, low beat of a war drum.

IA's Grandmother suddenly rushed in, pulling her off the floor and on to her feet. "Come on IA, we have to run! No time to get changed, let's hurry!"

IA was yanked onto her feet and hurried out the door. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she trotted alongside her Grandmother.

They lived out of town, in a field by the rolling plains. It was a place where deer gathered in large herds and grazed the rich green grass. It was that time of year when they grazed. But someone had shot them all down.

They had reached the main village in a matter of mere minutes, for they did not live far away. It was a pure catastrophe by then. Mangled corpses lay in the street, enough to wake her to the horror. Dead and partially dead lay in the streets. It was scaring and brutal listening to the agonized moans and pleas for a merciful death. Chunks of brick and cobble buildings had been blown apart, tragically landing on escaping villagers. The blood poured from the underside of the fragments of buildings, all forming one horrible, horrible lake of blood.

People themselves were in pandemonium. Some were on their knees, praying to God for salvation, others were making a direct beeline to the exit, and some were simply wandering around in circles, unsure of what to do. IA had seen one girl shaking the body of a woman with her head crushed under the debris.

The worst part of it all, there were men clad in armor, _killing _civilians and blowing apart more and more buildings. Someone had lit fire to it all, and now flames were reaching to the heavens in loud, angry strokes.

Suddenly, some man grabbed IA. She screamed and her Grandmother screamed as she grappled for her, cursing and sobbing simultaneously.

It was to no avail. He tucked her under his arm and sprinted through the mob.

The last IA saw of her Grandmother was a blade piercing her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't realize it already, the past and present stuff tells you what time it is!<strong>

**Sorry if I offended anyone with the self harm mention. I deeply apologize and hope you accept it.**

**So yeah, that's that.**

**Also, screw blue highlights.**


End file.
